We are broken
by Queen Stowe
Summary: After the death of Daniel, Victoria is devastated and decides to reconcile things with Emily, but she is not willing to make amends and ends up telling something that can destroy the relation to David and Victoria.
1. Revelation

**"After watching the last episode I have so many questions about the future of Victoria, I was so shocked by the attitude of David and Daniel's death and I can imagine that will come much suffering ahead, but I hope there is still a chance of reconciliation for Victoria and David, well this little story will show it "**

Victoria has always believed that the worst pain would feel in life was to have delivered Patrick with only six months old for an orphanage, nothing would hurt you or hurt more than that, but she was wrong and now I know that.

The death of Daniel had broken in several ways, first she never expected to see the dead child and then she felt guilty for what happened, she had sent the photo of Emily Kate, she had caused Emily entered the sighting Malcomn and this resulted in the death of his "boy", now she was determined, a new life would come in a few months, his grandson Margaux and was carrying a piece of Daniel, that child deserved to be born and grow in an environment of peace, that cycle of hatred and revenge needed to end, this was the only way to have a little happiness with David to and grandson and she was willing to do everything for them, even forgive and reconcile with Emily Thorne.

And with that resolution in mind she walked to the mansion, finally willing to work things out with the old enemy, rang the bell, was greeted by a maid and went into the house, Emily was clearly distracted the sofa and raised his eyebrows to the Vedas her before the blonde could speak Victoria said:

-We need to talk Amanda!

-Emily!

-How you want, I came on a mission of peace!

-Do You?

-Yes, I know we've had bad times but ...

-Momentos Bad, you helped my father in jail let poisoned me against him, killed the man I loved and talks we had bad times ?!

Emily went wild at that time, Victoria flinched a little, only God knew how she was being difficult to go there and speak those things, but would not give up and slightly raised his voice asking:

-Emily, Please listen to me!

-I Do not want to hear anything!

-Why are you making things difficult, my son died to save you after giving you two shots last year, this does not prove you that people can change ?!

-He can change, it took time for this, but for you it's late Victoria, your heart is black, there are only evil and lies there!

-That's not true I loved Daniel, even as I love Patrick, Charlotte, David and my grandson to come and is the love I feel for them I'm here, do not want this cycle of hatred launched by the actions of Conrad me do lose more someone I love!

Upon entering the room and not find Victoria, David was concerned, she was not well emotionally to go out alone, he was about to go out to find her when he saw the note said. "David, come back soon, do not worry I'm in the mansion, I need to work things out with Emily."

He was surprised to read the letter, Victoria and Emily could not have found, not now, not when her daughter was so shocked by their attitudes and so impacted by the death of Daniel, she even unintentionally could reveal the truth to Victoria he dropped everything and ran to the mansion.

-All You do is out of love is not Victoria, you kill, handles, mind, it hurts but it's always for love!

-You Too, you also mind, handles, hurts and causes people to death for the sake of David, you did it in the last three years!

-No Compare me with you, you killed Aiden for revenge, I had no guilt for the deaths that were caused during my walk!

-I know, I'm just saying that we have similar attitudes, we both love David and we love it!

-The Love him ?!

Emily gave that characteristic smile of derision but Victoria was not intimidated asking:

-You're laughing at that?

-Of You Victoria, the pathetic and desperate figure who has become so afraid of being alone that came here with that conciliation conversation and worst of all is unable to see the truth?

-What Fact, he's talking about?

David at that time burst into the room and saw the mansion in Emily's face that she would tell the truth, he then stopped in front of Victoria and said:

-Amanda's enough!

-is Afraid father?

-Victoria Let's go home!

-Wait David I want to hear what she's talking about!

-Victoria ...

-You want to know even Victoria? Well, he tried to kill you!

-what?

-In The night of the death of Daniel, he put poison in his glass of wine, he wanted to see you dead!

-That's true David?

-Victoria ...

-It Or is not true ?!

-I'm sorry Vic!

The slap that came in response was more than deserved for him, but the look in her eyes only saw disappointment and sadness, a sadness so deep that he felt compelled to hug her but she pushed him away and headed toward the door, he grabbed his arm trying to stop her and asked:

-Victoria Calm down, we need to talk!

-I Have nothing to talk to you and release my arm now!

-Victoria ...

-Now David!

No alternative he released her arm turned and ran to the beach house David turned to Amanda and frowned as he questioned:

-How had the courage to tell her the truth? You are cruel Amanda, Victoria just lost her son in a horrible way she has only me to help her stand it!

-I Am cruel, you say love her and tries to kill her poisoned ?!

-I Had my reasons!

-What Honestly do not interest me!

-Goodbye Amanda, I'm behind the Victoria!

Victoria was totally ungrounded, this time the blow was too hard, she had no strength to get up again, she was already so tired of fall and rise, had done it so many times and no more knew the reason, his life was empty at that time, she lost Daniel, her other children were away and now David had tried to kill her, really nothing made sense, she then climbed the stairs and entered the room starting to take the clothes from the closet and put the clothes in the suitcase.

David went into the house afraid, he did not know how to act in relation to Victoria, he knew that try as he might there was nothing to explain what he had done, even in that moment of emotional fragility that Victoria was facing, yet he sighed deep and up the stairs into the room and getting totally surprised to see Victoria in tears stuffing clothes into a suitcase, he reached out and grabbed his arm asking:

-Vic Release these clothes!

-Get out of here David!

-Victoria Please listen to me!

-David ... I just want to pack my things and leave this house!

-But I do not want you to go away!

-You tried to kill me ... David!

-I know, but I swear that I have an explanation for this!

-An Explanation for trying to kill me, whatever I'd rather not know!

-It Was to protect Amanda, I'm not stupid Victoria, I always suspected you helped Conrad breaking up with me, you lied since we met again, lied when I met Charlotte, you just know how to lie !

-Please David, I'm not able to explain or listen to explanations today, I just want to get out of here!

-This Conversation can not be postponed until because you need me!

-Stop!

She left the clothes in his hand and turned his back down the stairs hurriedly, David tried to stop her but she pushed him away saying:

-I'm Suffocated David, I can barely breathe, just gotta get out of here!

-All right, I'll give you a break!

So she left the house, and can finally cry, she had never felt such a strong pain, felt betrayed, humiliated, again she had been deceived by someone he loved, but this time was worse this time the knife was been deeper, she felt so lost that he did not know if I could look at David again, he had a broken permanently.

"**It was supposed to be just a shot but ended up staying so long that I decided to split into two chapters, I hope you enjoy."**


	2. Reconciliação

**"I know it took me a lot, I hoped to upgrade before but had run out of inspiration for this, but here it is, enjoy!"**

Victoria walked for a long time on the beach, went to a secluded part that did not know and sat facing the sea, she was no longer crying more, the emotional exhaustion was so strong that kept the tears no longer came, but the pain and sadness remained, she felt so ridiculous because deep down wanted a hug from David, was impressive but more anger he felt him knew that he was the only one who could really care for her, only in his embrace she felt safe in man embracing who tried to kill her, the irony was so great that she almost smiled, the truth was that Emily was right, she was desperate to not be alone, she did not allow herself to lose David, but how would forgive him and worse he wanted to be forgiven, she did not know.

After hours thinking about it she came home, had night came and David was sitting on the porch waiting for her, she stopped in front of him without any expression, on the other hand he seemed anxious and curious after watching a bit he asked:

-Where were you?

-Caminhando The beach, watching the sea!

-Must Be tired!

-Exausta ...

-should Rest, eat something!

-I want to talk first!

-Are you sure?

-Absolute Have a lot to talk to each other!

-Come on in!

She nodded and followed him into the room, she was struggling to be cold, not to cry again, not to show any facial expression or cracking voice, but was being difficult, they stopped facing each other and he cleared his throat before start talking:

-Victoria I have so many explanations to give and I know you you deserve them all but, but I do not know if you'll be able to understand my motives and ...

-Conseguir Understand their motives to kill me David, it seems to me something unhealthy, but that does not sound sick is not my reason to put you in jail were sick, my lack of trust in others is unhealthy, the difficulty I have to trust people, everything!

-Victoria, Please disarm to chat!

-I'm Not armed David, I'm being honest, I can not understand you, or rather I can understand just can not accept!

-how So?

-I Love you David, I suffered horrors with his death, I blamed myself and now I just want to protect it but if you are for whatever reason tried to kill me there is only one explanation, you do not love me anymore!

-Of course I love you, but I had to make a choice, you choose between me and Daniel, I chose between you and Amanda!

-how So?

-You Gave the head of my daughter to Malcolm, you sent a picture with her name for it!

-I Was trying to protect you!

-The Expense of Amanda, I dispense this type of protection!

-I Already lost you once and I know how much it hurts, I'm not willing to go through that again!

-And Decided to change the life of Amanda for mine, this is selfishness!

-That's love, you will never know what I suffered on the day that I thought you were dead!

_The phone Grayson Manor played frantically, one of the maids attended, was Lydia, Victoria was called and met the friend who asked:_

_"Vic you already knew?"_

_"What?"_

_"David Clarke was dead!"_

_"You can not be serious!"_

_"It's true dear, turn on the TV!"_

_Trembling she went to her husband's office and turned on the tv was on all channels, David Clarke, the US most hated man had died stabbed during a riot in the penitentiary._

_It was true, he was dead, it was not enough to have spent the last few years in prison, he was killed, was the end, his last hopes had been torn out of it, it was over forever, David the father of her daughter was dead. Victoria broke down and in a rabies outbreak broke all she could in her husband's office, threw everything he had at the table on the floor, knocked all the pictures on the wall and finally fell exhausted crying compulsively, to sleep on the same floor, she would never forget that moment._

-Victoria What happened?

She came back to reality when he felt David shake their shoulders, they looked at each other in the eyes for a moment and she collapsed in tears cowering on the floor, he sat beside her, also already crying and stroked his head as he asked:

-Can I hold you?

-You know, the pain I'm feeling now is so strong David, I just lost my son, my Daniel all I wanted was to trust you to let him hug me and bury my head on his chest to me feel protected!

-So Do that Vic!

-I Do not know if I can David!

-You must forgive me, unless it has ceased to love me!

-I still love you David, this is what is absurd, even bruised and shattered my love for you is not over, it continues inside David and he will never die!

She succumbed tears again, without a word he pulled her into his arms, she resisted at first but soon got carried away by the warmth of his arms and allowed to be crying in his chest, sobbed for a long time as he rubbed her back, were like that for a long time before she broke the hug and looked in his eyes firmly asking:

-David, Promise me something!

-What Do you want my angel!

-What From today our story resumes, let's forget all my mistakes, their, let's start again, without lies, secrets or hurt?

-That's What I most want to Victoria!

They smiled slightly at each other and he raised his help to do the same, up the stairs in silence and went to the room, David tried to speak but she put her finger in her mouth asking:

-Do not talk anything, as in our first time!

He just nodded and kissed her hand, then kissed her lips, her neck and began to slowly take off her dress, she stood there with the body goose bumps but still leaving him to do anything, she just wanted to feel it at the time, so he took the dress that fell at his feet and gently placed in bed going over to her, firmly looked into his eyes waiting for the permission she soon granted, so he entered into it slowly and smoothly, without ever deviating from his brown eyes, she smiled gently feeling her loving strokes, was not a normal sex, it was a kind of reunion, the reunion of their souls, was a full reconciliation.

After long minutes he got off her and put it in your chest, then felt his hot tears and asked:

-Why are you crying?

-Because it was so special, so ...

-True?

-It!

-And Will always be like this from now Victoria, is always so full!

She tilted her head and looked at him with shining eyes, he smiled and kissed the top of her head, holding her even stronger, after a while felt his breathing change, she had fallen asleep peacefully wrapped in his arms. Suddenly he began to think he wanted to kill her that night and felt angry with himself, but soon pushed that thought and embraced even stronger in the end it was all over and he knew he would still have to face many challenges to achieve full trust each other but the first step has already been given and the main they had a real and indestructible love, able to withstand everything and that would give them strength to all.

**"I hope you enjoyed it, I did my best! Please comment! "**


End file.
